Moron
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: You must be a moron if you think he's a chicken" spat the rosette, covering the chicken's ears. "I'm not the one who's the moron; you're the one that's talking to chickens".


Me: I'm going to get cheese cubes now -does happy dance- maybe it will be Swiss

Eddie: I don't like the person who asked you though –glares at something only he can see-

Me: Is it just because she beat green beans with a bat –hits Eddie with a baseball bat-

Eddie: Yes and if Midnitesilverwolf reads this beware green beans always get revenge –pulls out a gun- always

Me: That's not nice –tries to grab the gun-

Eddie: I never said it was –holds gun above his head-

Me: Just do what you normally do –cries in a corner with a cheese cube plushie-

Eddie: Okay, Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto and can't bring characters back to life even though she has tried several million times

* * *

Shikamaru dashed through the trees looking for team seven. '_Why is it that every time I'm team up with them they're late?_' thought the Nara, getting very annoyed.

Suddenly the chocolate-eyed ninja heard some laughter and talking coming from a hill with a cherry blossom tree on it.

'_Found you_' thought Shikamaru, eagerly jumping over to the hill. The hill was small only comfortably fitting about five to six people, leaning against the cherry blossom tree was a rose-haired woman, a chicken with a weird hair-style and a fox that was yellow instead of red.

"Sakura, what are you doing? You're supposed to be at the front gate" growled the annoyed teen, landing in front of the Haruno.

"I'm talking to Sasuke" told the emerald-eyed ninja, pointing to the chicken with a weird hair-style that strangely reminded the Nara of Sasuke's.

Shikamaru slapped himself in the face, '_is she really that stupid that she would talk to a chicken and think its Sasuke_' he thought, mentally banging his head against a wall. "That's a chicken" hissed the annoyed pineapple-headed man.

"You must be a moron if you think he's a chicken" spat the rosette, covering the chicken's ears. "I'm not the one who's the moron; you're the one that's talking to chickens" argued the Konoha ninja, trying with all his might not to kill her and her chicken put them in a box and then put the box in a pit and set it on fire.

"He is Sasuke and if you don't believe me you can talk to Naruto" defended Sakura, putting the yellow fox in front of her. Shikamaru mentally slapped himself.

'_And now she wants me to talk to a fox that she thinks is Naruto. Has this world gone mad?_' he yelled in his brain.

"Sakura, that's not Naruto that's a fox and that's not Sasuke that's a chicken" stated the ebony-haired teen, still trying not to kill her and her little sidekicks.

"Do you really not know Naruto and Sasuke that much that you can't tell it's them when you see them?" asked the rosette, glaring at him.

"I know who Naruto and Sasuke are and that is not them" growled Shikamaru, wondering how in the world she became such an idiot.

"It is them, you moron" raged the Haruno, slapping the Nara. '_I have had enough of this nonsense_' he thought, rubbing the scarlet mark on his face.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore so when you are not mentally insane you can meet me at the gate for the mission Tsunade the HOKAGE of this village gave us and would be very mad if it's not complete" glared Shikamaru, strolling off while lighting a cigarette.

'_Women are seriously why I started smoking_' he thought, glad to be away from that woman.

"What a moron" sighed Sakura, watching the Nara's retreating form. Sasuke and Naruto nodded, "what a moron indeed" they both said in unison.

* * *

Me: I know it is short but I didn't know what else to add –cries-

Eddie: It's short because you're sore from shoveling the driveway and the pipe stem

Me: I know, it snowed 22inches and it does not help that my driveway is so long and the pipe stem

Eddie: I feel your pain –pats Yoi no Chi's back-

Me: You not feel my pain you were sitting at home playing with your green beans –glares-

Eddie: I would have helped you but the roads were terrible

Me: While I kill Eddie with this baseball bat you can review –runs after Eddie, who was eating a green bean-


End file.
